


Every Rose Has it's Thorn

by WinJennster



Series: Roses 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Cockles, Come Shot, Dom Misha, Explicit Sexual Content, Felicia and Gen are awesome, I Love Everyone In This Bar, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marijuana, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Threesome, Voyeurism, so much porn, wow the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen gives Jared permission to watch and it's all downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Defiler_Wyrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defiler_Wyrm/gifts), [ceeainthereforthat (tori_siikanen)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ceeainthereforthat+%28tori_siikanen%29), [MittenWraith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MittenWraith/gifts), [Powerfulweak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerfulweak/gifts), [chiwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwalker/gifts), [HappyWilkie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HappyWilkie), [WevyrDove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/gifts), [Dasota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasota/gifts).



> Once more, with feeling! And more Jared. ;)

"Fuck, Gen -" Jared moaned, pressing the palm of his hand against his crotch.

" _Can you see them, baby? What're they doing?"_

Jared squinted, stared out the blinds of his trailer through the haziness that was his vision after a shit ton of pot and whiskey. "Jensen -" he gulped. "Misha's got Jen on his knees on the bed. Fuckin' blindfolded. Shit, I shouldn't be watching this. I'm - I'm -"

Through the blinds, he saw Jensen's head fall backwards, mouth open and chest heaving as he obviously received the fucking of a lifetime from Misha.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned, dick pulsing in his pants. "I'm straight!" he whined.

" _Baby. It's my belief that no one is 100% straight, and let's be honest, Jensen and Misha? Fuck,"_ Gen said breathily.

"Mmm, Gen, you touching yourself?"

" _Yeah. I got that little pink vibrator out. Layin' in our bed, totally naked. Fuck, wish you were here."_

"Wish I was there, too. So fuckin' hard. Need something. Anything."

" _Get naked, baby,"_ Gen purred. _"Get naked and watch them and tell me what's happening. We'll get off together."_

"Shouldn't be watchin' at all," Jared moaned, popping the button of his jeans and shoving his hand down his pants. "But Misha did tell me I could." He stroked himself hard, a little rougher than he normally did.

 _"Did he? But you're in your trailer all alone,"_ Gen purred.

"Yeah. I didn't have permission from you and -"

_"Baby, I know you've always had a little bit of a thing for Jensen. I've known it since I met you. And here you were with this golden opportunity and you passed it up?"_

Jared groaned in response.

 _"Hmm. Well? Here's a standing permission slip."_  Her voice had gone dark, sultry.  _"Next time they ask, you can say yes."_

"Fuck!" Jared came all over his hand, splattering all over his tee shirt, as his hips thrust into nothing. "Fuck, Gen, fuck -"

_"Mmm, I came, too. Just the thought of it. Yeah, next time Misha offers, you say yes and then share the details with me."_

* * *

The next day at work, Jensen was limping. It was very slight, and Jared was sure he and Misha were the only ones that noticed. The three of them were all rather hazy, after their impromptu party the night before, but Jensen was all contented little smiles and happy sighs.

 _Sappy little bitch_ , Jared thought, working his way through the commissary line.

"Two trays per usual, Jare?" asked the man running the food line.

"Yup. Load me up. Need fuel. Lotta fuel."

A low chuckle beside him caught Jared off guard. "Need to refill your energy stores, my friend?" Misha smirked. "A little worn out?"

"Shut up, you fucker. Your fault I'm about to fall over." Jared looked around. "Where's Jay?"

"Working on coverage with Mark. He'll be out in a bit." Misha followed Jared to his trailer. "Can I eat with you?"

"Sure."

They settled in at the table, and Jared put ESPN on out of habit, although both of them were busy poring over their scripts.

Jared was deeply immersed in the speech Sam would give Dean later in the episode and when Misha mentioned something about a text from Gen, it took him a moment to come back down to Earth.

"What?"

"I said, I just got a very interesting text from your lovely wife."

Jared's face heated, but he did his best to maintain an innocent expression. "Uh, about what?"

Misha's intense blue eyes bored in his. "She says you have permission." He held his phone up so Jared could read the text.

"Fuck."

"That is the general idea, yes. When would you like to join us?"

"Misha -"

"Don't even try to tell me you're not interested. You were interested last night and tried to play it off as nothing. I can read you like a book, Padalecki."

Misha's voice had dropped lower with every word and he was all but growling at Jared. Jared's throat ran dry, and he swallowed uncomfortably, melting under the intensity of Misha's stare.

The door opened.

"We having another party? Started without me, I see," Jensen chuckled, sitting his food tray down on the table.

Jared stuffed his face full of food so he wouldn't have to talk, hoping Jensen wouldn't notice how flushed he undoubtedly was. Hard in his jeans, he shifted slightly, pulling one leg up and crossing it over the other.

He didn't know if it was Misha who had turned him on, or the whole discussion in general - but turned on he was, and Jared was bright enough to realize that he should just continue stuffing his big, dumb mouth so nothing else damning slipped out.

"You ok there, big guy?" Jensen asked with a grin. "Look like you're starving or something."

"He's a growing boy," Misha quipped.

"M'good!" Jared said, a few grains of spanish rice falling out of his mouth.

Jensen frowned. "Gross. Slow down, Jare."

He and Misha started a conversation about the next few scenes and how they intended to play them, while Jared continued to attack his food and prayed to whoever was listening that his boner would deflate.

* * *

"You should come over tonight."

Wednesday, a week after the weed party in Jensen's trailer. Jared hadn't been needed on set, so he spent a few extra days in Austin, loving up on his wife and kids. He'd also had to deal with Gen's incessant teasing about the whole Jensen and Misha thing.

"Why?" he asked, tossing his duffle in the Suburban.

"Misha's gonna cook, and we're gonna play cards and stuff."

"Uh -"

"What?" Jensen stared at him with sleepy green eyes. "Just dinner. Why are you acting so weird lately?"

Sighing, Jared pulled his beanie down over his hair. "I'm good. What time?"

"I dunno. Whenever we get off set. Mish said to call when we leave."

"So what, is he living at your place now?"

Jensen blushed. "No - just - you know."

"Right."

They were silent the rest of the way in. Jensen leaned back against the leather seats, dozing off and on while Clif drove and sang along with Aerosmith under his breath. Jared fooled with his phone, checking his twitter and Facebook feeds, and tried to distract himself from getting another inappropriate boner when Clif took a turn a little too hard and a sleeping Jensen toppled into his lap.

Sighing contentedly, Jensen didn't get up - he stayed right where he was, head pillowed on Jared's leg. Within a minute, Jared could feel the warm wetness of drool soaking through his jeans.

"Oh fuck me," he muttered under his breath.

He met Clif's eyes in the rearview mirror. "Should take a picture and blackmail his ass."

Jared snorted. "Nope. After '06 and both of us almost ending up in the hospital, we don't prank each other anymore. Nope. Nope. Nope."

"Send it to Misha and Danneel then."

"That I might do," he grinned, snapping the picture. He sent it to both of them with the caption  _I've become a pillow_. Danneel sent back a smiley face and an  _awww cute!_

Misha didn't respond until they were almost on set, and Jensen was slowly blinking awake. "Aw, sorry man. Didn't mean to -" he pointed at the wet spot on Jared's leg.

"No biggie," Jared said, reading Misha's text.

He almost choked.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Fine," Jared squeaked, shoving his phone down in his pocket and hopping out of the truck.

_Imagine if you didn't have your pants on ;)_

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Jensen called out as he opened the door to his condo.

Delicious smells wafted from the kitchen and Jared's stomach growled.

"Aloha, cowboy," Misha said in greeting, and all three of them chuckled. He distributed beers, and they all collapsed into various locations around the spacious livingroom.

"What's for dinner?" Jensen asked, sitting against Misha and leaning into him.

"Roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, peas, and cornbread. I was feeling old school tonight."

"Awesome, babe. Smells fantastic." Jensen leaned over and kissed Misha on the cheek.

"Awfully quiet, Jared."

"What? No, I'm good. I'm good."

He wasn't good. He was on edge and his nerves were shot. All day long, he'd been thinking about that text. Jared had ended up alone in his trailer during a break and foolishly let his mind wander, let it consider Jensen with his mouth between his legs, those pretty lips - Jared had rubbed one out, thinking about his best friend, and now he felt so damn dirty - dirty and horny as fuck.

"Dude. You're lookin' a little freaked. What's going on?"

When Jared didn't answer, Misha grinned, slinging an arm around Jensen's shoulders. "Gen gave him permission and he's getting himself worked up just thinking about it."

"Fuck you, Misha."

"Permission for what -  _oh_ ," Jensen said, eyes widening.

"It's nothing, ok? It's fine. Just fine."

A timer went off in the kitchen and Misha stood. "Eat at the table or crash in front of the TV?"

"TV. My feet hurt."

"Aw, poor baby. I'll bring you guys plates. Stay put." Misha smiled at both of them and vanished into the kitchen.

"You sure you're alright?" Jensen asked softly, eyes full of concern.

"Yeah," Jared sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Just you know how he gets. And he's not going to let this one go."

"He will if I say I'm not ok with it."

"Are you not ok with it?"

Jensen blushed, pink lighting up his cheeks and making his freckles stand out. He stared down at the floor. "I didn't say that," he murmured.

"So you want me to watch you?"

"I um - I -" he looked up at Jared, and there was so much in his expression that Jared felt his heart stutter.

 _You've always had a little bit of a thing for Jensen_ , Gen's voice helpfully whispered.

"Do you want me to watch, Jensen?" Jared asked again, voice dropping an octave.

"Yes," Jensen whispered helplessly, his face bright pink now.

"Soup's on," Misha called cheerfully, coming out of the kitchen with two plates in hand. "Why do you two look so serious?"

"We were running lines," Jared said with a grin. "You know how serious Sam and Dean can get."

"Yeah," Jensen agreed, his face slowly returning to normal as he took a plate from Misha. Breathing deep, he inhaled the steam coming off the plate. "This smells amazing."

"Dig in, I'll grab some more beers."

* * *

Several hours later and they'd all gotten stupidly drunk - emphasis on the word stupid, seeing as how Clif would be picking Jensen and Jared up for work in less than seven hours.

"Why do you think the writers keep Dean and Cas apart so much?" Jared asked the ceiling.

"Because," Misha told him, raising his head from where was busy sucking a mark onto Jensen's neck, "If they don't separate them, Cas and Dean will explode into a Pride Parade of gay sprinkles and pink unicorns."

Jared laughed hysterically, rolling onto his side. He was on the floor, which was where he'd landed after tripping over his own feet. Getting up was just too much trouble.

Misha had Jensen flat on the couch with his jeans unbuttoned, and Misha's hand was doing something inside Jensen's pants. Jensen's hips kept leaving the cushions and thrusting up into Misha as breathy little gasps slipped from his lips. His eyes were closed, and he seemed totally blissed out.

"Are we doing this now?" Jared asked, feeling oddly sober.

"Do you want to?" Misha smiled. "If not, you know where the door is. You can call a cab."

Jared didn't answer.

Jensen turned his head towards him. Opening dazed green eyes, he smiled. "Stay," he whispered. "Gen said you could. Misha puts on a good -  _ah!_  -" he gasped, as Misha pulled his ear lobe into his mouth, "he puts on a good show."

"Is that what you want, Jensen? I won't stay unless you tell me it's something you want. I don't want you to -"

"I want it, Jared." Jensen's voice was firm, unwavering. "I want you to stay."

"Ok."

"Why don't you come sit," Misha told him, sitting up and pulling Jensen with him. "Right here, on the end of the couch?"

"Not the couch, Mish," Jensen whined. "It's leather."

"And we can clean it, ssh, it's ok."

Jared pulled himself to his feet slowly, taking the seat Misha offered.

"Sit back and enjoy the show," he grinned. In that moment, Misha looked more like the devil than the angel he played on television. "If you have questions, ask. Baby, you ready?" he asked Jensen.

"Yeah."

Misha pulled Jensen in to sit between his legs and slid his hands under his tee, lifting it up and over Jensen's head. Jared could see the purpling mark Misha had left on Jensen's neck and he chuckled.

"Make-up gonna be pissed," he said.

"Probably. Won't be the first time," Jensen grinned.

"Sssh," Misha told him. "I didn't say you could talk." Jensen's eyes darkened. "You can make noise, but no talking."

Nodding, Jensen leaned back into Misha.

Damn, if that wasn't hot as hell - Jensen taking orders. Jared felt himself stiffen in his pants.

"Stand up and take your clothes off. Make sure you give Jared a show."

Jensen was bright pink again, but he did what Misha told him, standing and sliding his jeans down slowly, facing Jared. He turned as the jeans fell to the floor, bending at the waist so Jared had the optimal view of his ass in tight black boxer briefs.

A trickle of sweat ran down inside the collar of Jared's shirt.

"Boxers," Misha ordered, taking a leisurely sip of his whiskey.

Nodding, Jensen slipped his hands into the waistband and pushed them off his hips. The fabric puddled around his ankles and he stepped neatly out of them, all the while treating Jared to a fabulous view of his freckled ass.

"Jesus," Jared muttered. "Freckles fucking everywhere."

"You fucking knew that," Jensen shot back, gasping when Misha reached out and slapped his ass.

"No talking." He leaned back against the couch. "Turn around slowly. Show Jared all your pretty freckles."

Jensen's chest was flushed, the pink dipping low past his nipples as he rotated to face Jared.

They'd lived together for years, lived on the same street now. They'd shared bathrooms and living space and had accidentally caught naked glimpses of each other before, but this was new. This was very new, being allowed to look, to inventory just where those freckles were.

Jensen's chest rose and fell rapidly as Jared took him in.

He was hard, dick jutting up proudly from his hips and tilting slightly to the right. He wasn't incredibly long, but he was thick, and yup, there were freckles there, too.

When Jared was able to drag his eyes back up to Jensen's face, he found his friend watching him closely, gauging his reaction. As turned on as Jensen was, there was so much nervousness in his expression. There was a touch of fear in his eyes.

"You're beautiful," Jared said softly. "I think I always knew that - but you're beautiful, Jensen."

"He really is," Misha said soothingly, running his hand down Jensen's back. "Are you nervous? You can speak."

"A little," Jensen admitted hoarsely.

"We're not going to hurt you and you can put an end to this at any point. If it gets to be too much, just tell me. Alright?"

"What're you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to open you up and then I'm going to lean you over the arm of the couch, right down there where Jared is. I'm going to fuck you. Alright?"

Jensen nodded, and Jared's throat closed.

This was really fucking happening.

Misha pulled a bottle out of his pocket and set it on the coffee table. He sat on the table, facing Jared, and smiled reassuringly. "You can also call it quits. You can get up at any time and go to another room or leave altogether. There's no judgment here. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Let's begin. Over my lap, Jensen, and no talking. If you have to stop, speak. Otherwise, you can make all the noise you want as long as it's not words. Ok?"

Jensen nodded and draped his body over Misha's lap.

"Watch me, Jared. Watch how much he likes this." Misha dribbled lube over his fingers. He slid them into Jensen's crack, and Jared could see how he circled his pucker.

Jensen whined, pushing back into Misha's hand.

"Ssh, relax. Relax." Misha slid the first finger in and Jensen bucked, calming as Misha dragged the fingers of his other hand down his spine. "Relax, baby." Gently moving his hand back and forth, he started opening Jensen up.

Jared watched in fascination, so hard it was painful. He desperately wanted to open his pants and stroke himself, but he was here to watch and nothing else.

Two fingers. Jensen whimpered, his knuckles turning white from gripping the edge of the coffee table and the arm of the chair next to the couch. He turned his head slightly; his eyes were closed, and his mouth was open, breath coming fast and hard. The pink on his cheeks and chest had spread to pretty much his whole body; across his shoulders, down his back, asscheeks painted that same gorgeous pink.

"So pretty, Jen," Jared whispered reverently.

Jensen moaned, his dazed green eyes gazing up at Jared in adoration.

"He's right where I want him," Misha growled. "In that headspace where he lets me take him anywhere, lets me help him fly. So pretty like this, so pliant, so perfect for me. Such a good boy."

Jensen seemed to preen under Misha's stream of praise, and for a moment, Jared really felt like he was intruding. But then Jensen looked up at him and smiled dopily, and everything was good again.

"You're ready," Misha purred, pulling his fingers from Jensen's body. "Go stand next to Jared at the end of the couch while I get myself ready."

Slowly getting to his feet, Jensen half stumbled to the end of the couch. Jared reached out and grabbed his arm to steady him. "Careful," he admonished.

Misha appeared behind Jensen, utterly and completely naked, and oh the hell with it - Jared looked his fill. "Fuck you're hot," he murmured.

Where Jared knew he was built, Misha was toned. Every muscle was defined, cut, not bulky like Jared was. Misha's body looked efficient, fast, deadly. An assassin's body. He had a little mole next to his nipple, and his cock was long and uncut, something Jared found completely unsurprising.

Smiling, Misha moved behind Jensen and manhandled him into position. "Are you ready?"

Both of them nodded.

Misha pushed into Jensen and Jensen's jaw dropped as he fell forward slightly. Misha set a punishing rhythm right from the beginning, reducing Jensen to needy little sounds and groans.

Fuck, what a show they made. Jensen, his whole body painted pink, nipples hard as pebbles and his dick blurting precome with every thrust. Misha, dark and determined behind him, ab muscles rippling as he slammed into Jensen's body again and again.

Blue eyes turned almost black with lust met Jared's, and Misha stuttered to a stop.

Jensen whined, high and loud in the back of his throat.

"Why - why'd you stop?" Jared asked fearfully. "Do you need me to go?"

"No," Misha growled. "Open your fucking pants. Get your dick out."

"Wha-what?"

"You're so hard I can see the damp spot on your jeans. Get your fuckin' cock out and take care of it."

"Misha -"

"Do it."

Jared swallowed. "Ok." He unsnapped the button on his jeans and slid down the zipper. Blushing furiously, he reached into his underwear and pulled himself out.

"Jesus fuck," Misha breathed. "Holy shit. Jensen, look at him. Look how big our boy is."

Jensen stared down at his Jared, eyes widening.

"He's huge, isn't he baby?"

Jensen nodded.

"Biggest fucking dick I've ever seen." Misha made Jensen gasp as he slowly started fucking him again. "C'mon, Jared. I wanna see you come. Start stroking that beauty."

It was Jared's turn to whine, as he pulled himself the rest of the way out, sliding his boxers and jeans down his hips. He wrapped a hand around himself and started stroking, relief rushing in immediately.

"Fuck he's huge," Misha said again, fucking Jensen while he watched Jared jerk off. "What do think that would feel like, Jensen, hmm? Can you imagine, that monster cock in your mouth?"

"Fuck!" Jared hissed, head falling back against the couch.

"Think about it, Jared. Jensen has the prettiest lips. Can you imagine them wrapped around you? Can you imagine shoving that monster cock down his throat until he can barely breathe? Until he can't breathe at all?"

Jensen was writhing beneath Misha, delicious sounds tumbling from his perfect mouth. He was so turned on, eyes firmly fixed on Jared's lap.

"Fuck, Jared, he gives the best head. Gets you all sloppy and wet, and he's got so much enthusiasm."

Both men groaned, as Misha continued in a voice like sin.

"And he's never blown anyone but me, but you'd never know it. He's like a goddamn porn star, the noises he makes. He loves choking on my cock, Jared. He does. I know he'd love to choke on yours, wouldn't you baby? You want Jared's cock?"

Fuck, Jared was so close, so close. Jensen was bent half over the arm of the couch and he met Jared's eyes and held them.

He nodded.

Jared exploded, hips and back arching off the couch as he came hard, moaning as his eyes rolled back in his head.

Warmth splashed onto his lap, and opening his eyes, he looked down.

It wasn't his.

Jensen had come all over Jared's lap, and when looked up, Jensen's face was covered in Jared's come.

"Holy shit," Misha groaned, losing all semblance of a rhythm as he came, slamming a few more times into Jensen's ass.

Jared couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. All he could do was stare at his best friend, stare at his own come caught in Jensen's eyelashes, dripping from his cheeks - and as he watched, Jensen stuck out his tongue and licked the come from his lips.

Jared's brain stopped.

For a moment, time stood still.

"I have to go." He stood abruptly, yanking his jeans and boxers up, despite the sticky mess. "I have to go, I have to go."

"Jared -"

He gathered his things quickly, figuring if he could make a quick getaway, they wouldn't follow him. They were both naked, after all.

"Jared, calm down -"

"Fuck you, Misha." He yanked open the condo's door, not caring that he left them both exposed. Slamming the door shut, he didn't stop, but ran down the hall to the elevator, punching the button. The doors opened right away, and he thanked the world for small favors.

He heard Misha calling him as the elevator doors shut, and his phone started buzzing frantically a second later.

Jared ignored all of it, and didn't manage to calm down until he was home and in the shower. And even then, it wasn't calming down as much as it was melting down.

He slid to the bottom of the tub, letting the water beat down on his shoulders and back.

What the fuck had he even been thinking?

When he finally managed to drag himself out of the tub, he sent a text to Bob that he wasn't feeling good.  _Something I ate,_  he told him.  _Can I stay home tomorrow?_

_All your scenes are tomorrow. We'll work with you, but we need you here._

_Ok_ , he replied despondently.

Jared shut off the lights, determined to get a few hours of sleep.

Instead, he lay awake, remember how Jensen's face looked covered in his come, and how sexy he looked licking it off his lips.

"Fuck me," he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this one's a wrap. There might be more coming in this 'verse though. I'm kinda itchin' to write Misha/Jensen/Vicki/Danneel.

Jared did his best to completely avoid Jensen and Misha the next several days - and that was hard to do. Thursday and Friday were bad enough, and he was ansty back at home in Austin, throwing himself into time with the boys and doing his best to avoid Gen’s eyes and pointed questions. Back to work on Monday, it was nearly impossible to avoid Jensen and Misha, despite his best efforts. It just had to be one of those episodes where the entirety of Team Free Will was on deck, and to make it worse, it was a Felicia episode. 

Felicia was like Charlie in so many ways; bright, brilliant, and she had knack for catching on to unspoken things. She arrived on set and took one look at Jared and she just  _ knew _ .

“What did you do?” she cornered him in his trailer during one of his breaks. “Jensen and Misha look guilty as fuck, and so do you. Did you catch them getting it on?”

“How do you even know about that?” Jared asked incredulously. 

“Are you kidding? Get on tumblr and search ‘cockles’. Worst kept secret in the industry.” She swept her eyes over him, tapping a finger against her chin as he sat with his cheek resting in his palm. “Or - it was more than catching them. Were you invited?”

“Fuck, how do you do that?”

“Ooh! So I’m right!” Felicia tapped her finger against her lips, deep in thought. “Oh,” she said, eyes widening, “Gen doesn’t know.”

“No, no, Gen knows! She gave me permission.” Jared groaned, knowing that his face was turning bright red. 

“Huh. So if you had permission from all parties involved, what's the problem?”

Jared slumped into the couch and buried his face in his hands. “Look,” he muttered, “I don’t want to talk about this, but -” he said, cutting off her protest, “I need to talk to someone.”

“Jarpad, buddy, you know I’m here for you. No judgement zone. God knows I’ve had my share of unusual sexual encounters. Speak. I will take it to my grave.” He looked up to find Felicia sitting on the coffee table across from him, hand over her heart and an earnest expression on her face. “Safe zone, buddy. I promise.”

Jared sighed. “How detailed do you want me to get here?”

“Whatever you need to share to give me the full story.”

“Ok. Well, a couple of weeks ago, me, Jay, and Mish had a little party in Jay’s trailer. It got - interesting. There was pot involved.”

“Ah.”

“And copious amounts of alcohol. Anyway, Jay got pretty fucked up, hell we all did. Misha convinced Jensen to take off his clothes and then I stupidly said something about thinking I’d like to watch sometime. Anyway, I left right after that, but from my trailer, I could see fucking everything. And I was so turned on. I called Gen and told her what was happening and she gave me permission to watch, then told Misha I had permission to watch -”

“So obviously that became a thing, huh? The watching?”

“Yeah. Wednesday night. Fuck, Felicia. It got out of hand really quick.”

“Did you - you know?”

“No, no - I just watched. Well at first, anyway. Then Misha um -” Jared flushed, his face hot. 

“Misha did what?” Felicia prodded. 

“I um, I was y’know -”

“Hard?”

“Yeah, Jesus, Felicia. Anyway, Misha noticed and he made me do something about it. Jensen was, um, interested, when I got myself -” Jared dropped his hot face into his hands. “Why are we doing this?”

“I told you, no judgement. The three of you aren’t jiving on camera. Like the dailies are showing it. We gotta fix this.”

Jared looked up. “Did Bob put you up to this?” 

“Uh, no, but dude -”

“Who said something? Somebody sent you in here to ‘deal with me’. Who was it?”

“No one! I’m here on my own -”

“Jensen or Misha, then? Someone said something.”

“Well, ok, I mean, they’re both worried about you.”

“Fuck. Did they tell you everything already and I’m just sitting here embarrassing myself for no reason?”

“Kinda - but they’re still worried about you!”

“Listen, all my life, I’ve been straight. Totally girl lovin’ heterosexual red blooded American male -”

“Ok, there are so many things wrong with -”

“And I’ve never, ever looked at another guy,” Jared hopped to his feet and started pacing his trailer. “And now,  _ now _ , I’ve seen both of them naked. I know what both of them look like when they come. And I can’t stop dreaming about Jensen doing - doing - and Misha -” Jared slumped into the closest chair and dropped his face back into his hands. “Fuck me. Ugh.”

Felicia stood and walked behind him, putting her little hands on his shoulders and rubbing. He melted into her touch, letting his head fall forward until he was laying on the table. “It’s going to be ok,” she soothed. “You guys are such amazing friends and I don’t think - I mean, yeah, it’s awkward as fuck right now. But you guys are going to have to sit down and talk about this. I’d get Gen involved. See if things need to go any further or if this was a one time dealio, I don’t know. But don’t let one of the most amazing friendships I’ve ever seen die over some shitty communication. Ok? Can you at least promise me you’ll talk to them?”

“I’ll try.”

“Do or do not. There is no try, young Skywalker.”

“See, it’s shit like this that makes you perfect to play Charlie.”

“Let’s be honest,” she told him, “I  _ am _ Charlie.” She slapped him hard on the back and he yelped. “C’mon. I’m hungry.” She left his trailer, clearly done with the discussion. 

Jared rubbed his eyes. “What just happened here?” he muttered. 

* * *

 

“Hey, Jare,” Jensen said softly, coming up to him in the food line. “I um, I was hoping maybe we could run lines later. We’ve got a bunch of scenes coming up and -”

“Yeah, sure.” Jared grabbed his food trays and high tailed it for his trailer, very aware of the disappointed look that had crossed Jensen’s face. Thursday afternoon, more than a week after the _ incident _ , and he was still ducking and covering from his two best friends. “I am a child,” he chastised himself, balancing the trays while he wrenched open the trailer door. 

“Hi baby.”

“Jesus!” Jared shrieked and the food went flying. He watched in horror as mac and cheese and short ribs were temporarily airborne. His food splattered all over the place. “Fuck, Gen!”

“Oh crap. I wanted to surprise you, but not like this.” She grabbed a roll of paper towels and knelt to help him clean up. Together, they picked everything up. Once everything had been disposed of, Jared took a moment to look at his wife. 

Gen was wearing a pretty pink sundress with tiny daisies embroidered along the hem. Her hair fell in loose waves around her face and she smiled up at him. “Hi, babe.”

“God, you’re a sight for sore eyes.” He pulled her in and tipped her face up for a kiss. 

“Rumor has it you’re a stressed out puppy, huh?”

“Ugh, you too?”

“You think I don’t talk to everyone else? Jensen is worried sick that he’s losing his best friend. Dee said he’s had heartburn every night since it happened. What’s going on with you?”

“I screwed up,” Jared said softly, taking her hand. “And I’ll tell you everything, just please listen and let me finish, ok?”

Gen nodded and Jared launched into the entire sordid story, not leaving out a single detail. Genevieve listened intently, not interrupting him except to ask for clarification on a few things. When he was done, he looked at her, waiting for her to announce their marriage was over. 

“Ok, so correct me if I’m wrong, but the problem is stemming from the fact that Jensen indicated that yes, he wants to give you a blow job, and that you were turned on enough to want it. And that you still want it?”

“Well, yeah -”

“Ok. This isn’t a big deal.”

“Gen! I’m dreaming really nasty filthy dreams about my best friend! How is this not a big deal?!”

“Answer me honestly. If, given the right circumstances and after some lengthy discussion between all parties involved, if I were to say it’s ok with me and Dee said it’s ok with her, and everyone is on board,” she smiled, dark eyes twinkling merrily, “would you turn him down?”

Jared’s jaw dropped. “You’re - you’re ok with - with this?”

“It’s Jensen. He’s like your other wife anyway.”

Speechless, all Jared could do was stare at his wife. “But what if - what if it’s not -” Jared shook his head. “What if it’s not just ‘getting it out of my system’? What if I get what I want and then I want more? What if he wants more?”

“You know, Danneel and I have talked about this. Because I’ve always wondered how she deals with this whole other thing in her life. Misha and Jensen are very close, as I’m sure you know.”

“Understatement.”

“Right, so I asked Dee how she handles it. She told me, Jensen comes home to her. Jensen still puts her first above everything. Their life with JJ is still his priority, and he’s made it clear to her that if the time ever comes where his thing with Misha becomes a problem for her, he’ll let it go. Even though it would hurt, he’d do it because Dee is always his priority. Misha is the same way with Vicki. Wouldn’t you be the same way?”

“Absolutely. Gen, no one is more important to me than you.”

She smiled and reached across and took his hand. “Then please talk to them. At least talk to Jensen, because you’re killing him right now.”

“What do - I mean, if we decide to -”

“You take it as far as you need to. Keep the lines of communication open and tell me what you’re thinking and doing. Ok? That’s all I ask.”

“How did I get so lucky?”

“Good question. Clearly, I’m seriously miles out of your league.” She looked smug, and Jared barked a laugh. 

“Damn right you are. Come get some lunch with me? I’m starving.”

“Ok.”

They stepped out of the trailer and into the sunlight, Gen’s hand firmly in his. At that moment, Jared knew everything would be ok.

* * *

 

“Can I come in?”

Jensen looked up in surprise. “Jared,” he breathed. “Yeah, c’mon in, just looking at the new pages.”

“I owe you an apology. Misha, too.”

“No, no you don’t. Things got out of hand and -”

“And nothing. I’ve been acting like a spoiled brat for the last week. Thankfully, two of the amazing women in our lives straightened me out.” Jared pulled out a chair and sat across from Jensen.

“Gen and?”

“Felicia.”

“Oh. Yeah, dude, you were done for.” Jensen chuckled and leaned back in his chair. “So we’re ok now?”

“Yeah, I mean, we need to talk about what happened, but I’m ok.”

“I’m sorry. I know I made you uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, but not in the way you might think.”

Jensen looked confused. “I’m not sure I understand.”

“I was so turned on. I mean,” Jared blushed, “I came all over your face and all I wanted to do in that moment was shove you on the ground and take over from Misha. Jensen, I thought I was straight. I did. I was sure of it. But fuck, I have never wanted to fuck someone so badly in my life.”

Jensen’s pupils dilated slightly. “You uh, you did? I mean you wanted to?”

“Yeah.”

“I wanted you to,” Jensen breathed. “Still do. I’ve talked about it with Dee and Mish. I um, shit. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. We don’t have to -”

“But what if I wanted to? What if - I’m just afraid of destroying our friendship.”

“You know, I get that. But there is such a thing as casual sex. I never believed that until Misha came along. I care about him, hell, I love the guy, but what him and I have? It’s fun, it’s light and easy. If Dee asked me to give it up, I would in a heartbeat, because she comes first.” Jensen shook his head. “I’m talking in circles.”

“No, you’re not. Gen basically said the same thing.” Jared stared down at his hands and picked at a cuticle. “So maybe we just need to go for it? Get it out of our systems?”

“We both have permission,” Jensen mused. “Maybe.”

“Not here.”

“No! No, not here. I guess maybe come over for dinner. Do you want Misha to be there?”

“Am I gross if I say yes? I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Ok, so we’ll have Misha there and - fuck.”

“What?”

“You and me. We’re making plans to have sex. This is insane.”

“Yeah, it really is.” They both laughed, and the tension in the trailer vanished. Jared reached across the table and squeezed Jensen’s hand. “Maybe we should just let it happen?”

“Yeah.” Jensen squeezed back. “Maybe that’s a better plan.”

“Hey. At least we’re talking.” He winked and both of them dissolved into giggles. 

* * *

 

As it turned out, Misha, unsurprisingly, instigated the entire thing. A shoot on Friday ran late, and they all decided to stay in Vancouver for the weekend. The idea had been to watch a game, maybe play a little poker, but the booze came out and the pot followed not long after, and once again, the three of them lay sprawled around the living room of Jensen’s condo. 

“Can’t believe the season’s almost over,” Jared mused. “We’ll be in Rome next month.”

“Yup. Cocklestown, if you believe the internet.” Misha took a long, slow drag on a joint and passed it over to Jared. 

“I’ve seen it live, buddy, it is Cocklestown. You guys are gross in Italy.”

Misha chuckled. 

Jensen lay on the floor under the window, staring out into the sky as lightning danced in the clouds. “Pretty,” he whispered, seemingly unaware of the two other men and their mutual growing interest in him. 

Winking at Jared, Misha slid lithely off the couch and crawled over to Jensen. “Hi there,” he smiled, leaning in for a kiss. Jensen responded with a short groan, pulling Misha down against him. He tossed one leg up over Misha’s waist, and Jared watched, salivating, as Misha ground his hips into Jensen’s.

“Fuck,” he muttered, adjusting his pants. 

“Hmm,” Misha said, looking over at Jared with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. “Let’s all three move this to the bedroom, see what happens.”

Jensen looked up at Jared, a soft smile on his face. “Y’wanna?”

“Fuck yes.” 

Things ignited in the hallway between Jensen’s bedroom and the living room, as it seemed he and Misha had come to some kind of silent agreement to utterly overwhelm Jensen. Somehow, they’d ended up just in front of the bedroom door, Jensen’s back plastered to Jared’s chest. He clumsily fiddled with the buttons on Jensen’s shirt while Misha’s fingers pulled Jensen’s belt off. 

“Guys -” Jensen wheezed, bucking back against Jared who’d found a moment of absolute bravery and sucked Jensen’s perfect ear into his mouth.

“What, baby?” Misha asked, kissing along Jensen’s jaw. 

“Want you. Want you both so bad,” Jensen breathed. 

Misha’s eyes met Jared’s. 

They tugged Jensen into the bedroom together, pulling his clothes away while struggling out of their own. More or less naked, the three of them tumbled into bed together. 

“So we’re really doing this?” Jared asked. 

Misha surprised him, hooking a hand around his neck and pulling him in for one of the hottest kisses he’d ever experienced. 

“Jesus,” Jensen breathed, sandwiched between them. “You guys - fuckin’ hot.”

Pulling apart, Jared smiled at Jensen. “I think a part of me has always wanted to do this,” he said softly before leaning in to claim Jensen’s sweet, pretty mouth. He teased his tongue along the seam of Jensen’s lips. Jensen opened willingly, sliding his arms up to wrap around Jared’s neck. 

“Yeah, that’s it,” Misha murmured, stroking a hand down Jared’s arm. 

Jared broke the kiss, pulling back slightly. Jensen’s bright green eyes were almost black with desire, his face flushed bright red. Misha looked entirely too smug as trailed his fingers up Jensen’s chest.

“Want me to open him up for you, Jare?”

“I want to suck his cock,” Jensen said softly. 

If Jared hadn’t been hard and ready before, he was now. A long bead of precome blurted out of his slit, and he watched Jensen’s eyes follow it as it ran down the side of his dick. “Fuck,” Jared whispered. 

“That’s the idea. Why don’t you lay back and we’ll let Jensen get a taste while I get him ready for you. Fuck this is going to be the best show I’ve ever seen. Wincest live,” Misha giggled. 

“Dude -”

“Sorry, couldn’t resist.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Jensen swatted him playfully. “Get the lube, you idiot. Lay back, Jared. Get comfortable.”

Jared stretched out across the bed, grateful that he’d convinced Jensen to buy a California king all those years ago. There was more than enough room for him to lay comfortably with Jensen tucked in between his thighs and Misha back there doing whatever. 

Jensen slid a hand up the inside of his thigh and Jared couldn’t help but shiver. “Sure you’re ok with this? We don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Jared told him. “Please.”

“Ok.” Jensen leaned forward and kissed him. “Just relax,” he murmured against Jared’s lips. 

“Jen -”

“Ssh,” Jensen breathed, kissing a trail down Jared’s neck. 

Misha sat on his heels behind him, watching Jensen’s every move with lust darkened eyes. His expression was filled with absolute want, eyes tracing over the curve of Jensen’s back and ass as he slid down Jared’s body. 

“Fuck,” Jared gasped, as Jensen bit him just below his navel. 

Jensen slid the rest of the way down Jared’s body. He paused just above his cock and looked up and grinned. “Fuck, you’re huge,” he said, then swallowed Jared down as far as he could. 

“Fuck!” Jared bellowed. His hips jerked and Jensen put his hands on him and pushed down as he pulled up and off Jared’s dick. He swallowed him back down, moaning around him, and looking up, Jared could see that Misha had his face buried in Jensen’s ass. “Oh god, oh fuck. Fuck.” 

Jensen sucked hard, running his tongue through his slit, but what Misha was doing to him was clearly a distraction. He was moaning and writhing, and a sharp slap to his ass was accompanied by a harsh “hold still, dammit,” from Misha.

Pulling off, Jensen laid his head on Jared’s thigh, panting like he’d run a marathon. Jared combed his fingers through Jensen’s hair. 

“S’ok, you’re ok,” he soothed. Jensen shifted, and Jared felt him, hard and dripping, against his leg. He looked up at him through pleasure glazed eyes, smiling dopily before swallowing him back down. 

“God, yeah, Jen, just like that.”

A snick of a cap and another deep groan from Jensen sent shivers up Jared’s spine and told him Misha had moved on to the next step. As Jared watched, Misha slid up Jensen’s body. 

“Does he taste as good as you thought he would, Jay?” Jensen nodded his affirmative, as he did his best to take all of Jared into his mouth. “You’ve been wanting your mouth on that big cock since you saw it haven’t you? So worth the wait, wasn’t it baby?”

Jensen jerked and whimpered. Whatever Misha was doing with his fingers, he definitely liked it. “Fuck, Jen, you look so fuckin’ hot like this,” Jared murmured, tugging on the short hair between his fingers. 

“Wanna sit on that big dick? Want to, Jen?”

“Better stretch him out good, Mish. I don’t want to hurt him.”

Jensen groaned again and the sound and vibration around him made Jared’s dick jerk. “Fuck, he’s good at this.”

“Told you. Lots of enthusiasm. And if I say he’s ready, he’s ready.”

“Ok, ok,” Jared conceded. 

Jensen pulled off. His face was flushed, his lips swollen and Jared had to taste. He sat up and pulled Jensen into a bruising kiss and his friend went willingly. Misha joined in, and he and Jared plastered themselves against Jensen’s body, kissing every bit of skin they could get to while Jensen writhed between them. 

Taking Jared’s hand, Misha slid it down between Jensen’s ass cheeks. “Feel him. Feel how open and ready he is for you.” 

Jensen’s head fell back onto Misha’s shoulder as Misha guided Jared’s fingers inside. “Oh god, is that - both of you? Fuck.” He pushed down onto their fingers, trying to take more of them in. 

“Told you he was ready.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m ready. So ready. Lay down, Jare, wanna ride you. C’mon, please.”

“Ok.” Jared laid back down and Jensen scrambled to climb on top of him. 

“Take it slow,” Misha told him, hands on Jensen’s hips. “He’s a little bigger than what you’re used to.”

“You mean I finally beat you at something?” Jared winked at Misha.

“I will happily concede on this one, my friend. C’mon, Jen,” Misha said, helping Jensen shift into place. 

“Wait - condom?” 

“We’re both clean. You been with anyone but Gen? Mish and I are good. I mean, if you’d prefer -”

“No offense, but I would.” 

Misha leaned over and grabbed one out of the nightstand. “No worries. Hope this thing fits moose dick.”

Jensen snorted, which set Jared off, which in turn set Misha off. The three of them dissolved into giggles, with Misha falling forward against Jensen’s back. 

“Wow, Collins,” Jared said, wiping tears from his eyes, “you know how to kill a moment.”

A hand grabbed his dick. “Moment doesn’t feel dead,” Misha shot back. Jared heard the crinkle of a wrapper and he sucked in a breath when he realized it was Misha’s hands rolling the condom onto him. “There,” he said as he smeared lube onto Jared, “ready to go. C’mon, Jensen.” Misha put a hand on Jensen’s waist, pulling him down onto Jared’s cock. “There. Just take it real slow.”

“Mmhmm,” Jensen hummed. He pushed down with his hips as Misha directed Jared’s dick with his hand. “Oh fuck - FUCK!” Jensen shouted, eyes going wide as the head slipped past his rim. 

“Christ,” Jared gasped, watching as Jensen worked his hips up and back down, just his head and maybe an inch of him buried inside. 

“Oh god, you’re so big. So big,” Jensen moaned. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Slow. Go slow,” Misha purred, his hands on Jensen’s hips. “Take a breath, relax. He’s about the size of the green dildo. You can do this.”

“Green dildo?”

“Another time, Jared.” Misha gently pushed Jensen’s hips down and a few more inches slid inside.

“Oh god,” Jensen and Jared moaned in unison. 

“Yeah, c’mon. Fuck this is so hot,” Misha said, watching from behind as Jared’s dick slowly bottomed out in Jensen’s body. “How do you feel?”

“God, so full, so fucking full,” Jensen whimpered. “He’s so big. You’re so big, Jared. Oh god.”

Jared gave an experimental thrust of his hips and Jensen cried out. 

“Not yet. Let him get used to you being there.”

“Ok, sorry.”

“It’s alright. This is new for both of you. Take a deep breath and relax.” Misha ran a hand down Jensen’s back. “You’re doing so well. You should see how hot you look, all stuffed full with that big cock.”

Jensen leaned forward, breathing hard with both hands braced on the mattress on either side of Jared’s hips. “I’m ready,” he said softly, and that was all the warning Jared got before Jensen started moving. 

He watched his friend shift up and down, hips rolling to take Jared deeper inside with every move. “Holy shit, Jensen. Holy fucking shit,” Jared slid his hands up to Jensen’s waist, his fingers locking with Misha’s. 

“Isn’t he beautiful?”

“Fuck yes, he is. Fuck.” Jared watched Jensen move, committing every moment to memory. If this was it, and this never happened again, he wanted to remember every last moment, every gasp of ecstasy sliding through gorgeous parted lips, every bead of sweat dripping down freckled skin. 

Jensen worked hard, sweat sliding down the planes of his chest. Behind him, Misha was panting, and Jared realized he was rutting against Jensen’s back. Misha’s hands slid from Jensen’s hips to his nipples, pulling and tugging until they were hard and peaked. 

“Oh, oh, oh, fuck, Jared - Misha. Oh god,” Jensen stared down at Jared. “Fuck you’re so beautiful.”

“You are too,” Jared told him, tightening his grip on his hips. “You’re close, aren’t you?”

“Oh god, yes. Can I come? Can I come, Misha?”

Instead of answering, Misha slid a hand downward, jerking Jensen’s dick in short, rough motions. “Go ahead, come all over Jared. I want to see it. Do it.”

Jensen screamed, head falling back against Misha as his body jerked and he came all over Jared’s chest. 

“Oh fuck!” Jared was unprepared for the instant tightening of Jensen’s body around his dick, and grabbing Jensen’s hips hard enough to bruise, he slammed his hips up into Jensen twice before emptying his load into the condom. “Fuck!” he yelled again, shivers of aftershocks racing up his spine. 

Misha groaned and Jared felt more hot wetness dripping from somewhere. “Oh, God, that was the hottest thing I’ve seen in awhile,” he muttered, forehead pressed to Jensen’s shoulder. 

For a moment, they all just sat there, catching their breath. 

Jensen started giggling. 

“What in the hell are you laughing at?” Misha asked him. 

“This. This is funny. I’m slowly fucking my way through the whole fucking cast!”

“Oh my god,” Jared moaned, slapping his hand over his eyes. 

“What, it's true! I am sitting on your dick, Padalecki.”

“Oh, are you? Sorry, I somehow missed that.”

“You two -”

“He’s right, this is funny,” Jared laughed. “Who knew shy little Jensen was such a size queen cock slut?”

Jensen blushed and Misha chuckled. “Oh he is, aren’t you?”

“Little bit,” Jensen muttered. He smiled down at Jared. “Stay tonight? I want to sleep in the middle.”

“Yeah. We’re ok, right?” 

Jensen smiled reassuringly. “We’re more than ok. C’mon, let’s get cleaned up.”

* * *

 

Monday morning came and Clif didn’t seem at all surprised that he was picking all three of them up from Jensen’s condo. They rode to work with Jensen in the middle seat between Jared and Misha, and if Clif had looked back, he would have seen Jensen half asleep on Jared’s shoulder while Misha’s hand rested on his upper thigh. 

Jared Padalecki loved his wife more than anything in the world. Genevieve would always come first, and she would always be the most important person in his life. But, as he was starting to realize, smiling down at Jensen, maybe love was more complicated than he’d originally thought. 

Jared shared a smile with Misha and decided he was just fine with that. 


End file.
